Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data.
Using such networks, enormous amounts of data are transferred and shared each minute of each day. Portions of such data are often stored in some type of organized manner. For instance, databases are one way in which large volumes of data can be organized and efficiently accessed. Oftentimes, databases store sensitive of data regarding large numbers of individuals, including social security numbers, credit card numbers, passwords, and so forth. As such, the ability to ensure that such sensitive data is protected is increasingly important.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.